underpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Morcrof
Resumo Banda Dark Metal de São Paulo-SP. História Morcrof arose during December.92 ev as an ideological union of Caecus Magice (guitars) and Paullus Moura (bass). The band was formed in order to express through extreme Metal art all invoke existencial way that can be considered to perfidy or not in life... wishing to meet full freedom for reflecting all individual and hedonic ways of living as the truthful existence to be explored on philosophies about the human essence... Indulgence and conjectures! At the beginning of 93 ev, the drummer Feralis and the guitarist R Bressan identified with proposal of the band the rooted up in the first compositions. At this same year Ludwick Scholzel also took over the vocals in order to record the reh 94 called A Future Not So Far, presenting in this tape 10 chaotic Brutal Death Metal symphonies but with very bad sound quality. The tape sold almost 100 copies only in Brazil and eventually some live concerts and good reviews have been retrieved. In the year 94 ev, Caecus Magice and Feralis left Morcrof due to some personal differences and consequently were substituted by R'Matheus (guitars) and B.Genes Hajj-Ahriman (drums). The latter brought the morbid influences to Morcrof culminating the composition of Nihilism (Prophetic Conjecture) and also the returning on stage for one more live concert as final of this year presenting this new formation. The following year R.Matheus exited and in his vacant entered Petros Nilo from Necronoiser band together with Naitsirch C Bontus for the keyboards. These changes brought the debut DT 96 Scientia Ab Mortuus. This demo-tape presented 2 hymns plus a live bonus cover of The Forest N"Gai by Rotting Christ. Morcrof did some concerts including the cult Cold Weather Underground Fest - I, II & III at 1995 / 96 & 97 respectively, the Evil Prayer To The Knowledge at 97 ev, and another great ceremonial around the Sao Paulo State. In 98 ev, B.Genes Hajj-Ahriman was kicked out and Slaughter, also from Necronoiser entered to play drums but not corresponding to the expectation, hence departing after a short time. For his replacement, Paullus Moura assumed drums just for record the DT 99 Peragere Humum Et Semem Terrai Abditae. In this second demo 7 tracks were presented that had very good reviews throughout the dark scenes from America, Europe and Asia, awaking interest of labels and inviting for participation in some compilations. In the middle of 1999 ev, Ad'Lung assumed the drums and supported with dignity for 1 year and in this time he did all gigs at the first semester of the year 2000 ev as the ceremonials made at cities Cordeiropolis, Jundiai, Cotia, Sao Paulo and Bauru. However, Ad'Lung left after all these festivals and has been substituted by Feralis who returned to Morcrof for record one track for the CD An Braziian Tribute to Rotting Christ under Gravadora Rec. He also recorded the DT 01 Alesh that was outed under Demonion Prod from Hellas with total time 63 minutes of the darkest sounds , presenting 3 tracks recorded in studio plus 8 live bonus track extracted from gigs still when played with Ad'Lung. With this stable formation, Morcrof completed some more gigs at 2001 ev for promoting the DT 01 Alesh, finishing the tour with the recording of VHS 01 Alesh Ceremonials. So, at the beginning of 2002 the CD Apeiron (Trinitas Primitiae Opus) was released under Mutilation Rec, presenting all hymns recorded in the 3 previous official Demo Tapes (i.e. DT 96 "Scientia Ab Mortuus, DT 99 Peragere Humum Et Semem Terrai Abditae and the DT 01 Alesh), mastered and re-mixed from the original formats. It isn´t a simple album but a great epic that resumes a decade of Morcrof s existence. The album comes with coloured cover that explains all stages of the band s existence. In the same year, 7 new symphonies were composed, made on a temporal and conceptual way, in the deep valleys of the primordial abyss of being. They were recorded during the 6th of October and can be found in the informal and unofficial Reh 02 Arques. The sound is rough without the participation of Naitsirch C.Bontus and Ludwick Schölzel, presenting in this reh. tape all hymns composed of the next album that also released through Mutilation Records. In the year 2003 ev, Morcrof are divulging the Advanced Promo Track Equilibrium Of Fohat in CDr and cassette format under Erinnys Production - licensed by Mutilation Records, plus 3 bonus tracks; The Fourth Knight Of Revelation taken from CD An Braziian Tribute to Rotting Christ and unedited live versions of the hymns Buried Alive Existence and Nihilism (Prophetic Conjecture). The second CD released out at 2005, and this is intituled Machshevet Habriá (Myths And Conjectures Of Creation), consisting of 9 conceptual odes wrapped with occult and mystical themes, blending erudite passages with real extreme Metal aggression, also under by Mutilation Records. Because problems as a professional side as a personal life, Feralis exit to the Morcrof and in his vacant entered Andress Irae, ex-drummer from DIES IRAE and GUEHENOM. He supported the band until final 2005, when the Morcrof entered in absolute colapse: Ludwick Schölzel, Naitsirch C'Bontus and Andress Irae exited of the band, each one with your personal problems as motive. So, Morcrof should continue without them. Paullus Moura, R'Bressan and Pétros Nilo searching new members. At beginning 2006 Morcrof was invited to open Rotting Christ concert together ARUM and EVIL WAR, and this should be happen at Mai.13.2006. So, for play in this festival Feralis was called again for support and the formation closed with: Paullus Moura - bass / vocal; R'Bressan - guitars; Pétros Nilo - guitars; Feralis - drums. At current year Morcrof made others concerts and Feralis exited definitly at december. Between 2007 - 2010 Morcrof started to look for news members for drums, vocal and keyboards. In a determined moment, was composed a sound under the name improvised "Pro Suspicio Imperator Ex Ambitus Existencia Elementum" that after was re-named as "PRECONCEITUAL GENESIS CIRCULARIS ELEMENTARUM EXISTENTIAM". This first version can be listening in a live album that LUX FERRE produced under title "IN TENEBRIS VITAM TRAHO", taken audio from "1º Unholy Night Festival" realized at Mai.20.2006. Finally at 2011 entered the drummer R'Herton from Death Metal band CATASTROPHE and Heavy Metal band CLENCHED FIRST together the vocalist Agnaldo Dead Poet, ex- DIES IRAE. So, immediately began compose new sounds for next album. So, the new line up stablished of this way but, searching a keyboards yet. By the way, this formation composing 2 sounds at this year and returned to stage at Nov.26.2011 showing the new formation. This line up during until final 2013, when following year the vocalist Eziel Kantele-Väinö came in vacant of Agnaldo Dead Poet for record the 5 new compositions of the next album that must be call "CODEX GNOSIS APOKRYPHVS". So, at 2014 was a year that engraving new tracks plus made two gig at september, presenting new vocalist. Morcrof continuing search the keyboards for this new album that must be call "CODEX GNOSIS APOKRYPHVS". Integrantes Eziel Kantele-Väinö: Vocal R'Bressan: Guitars Pétros Nilo: Guitars Paullus Moura: Bass & B.Vocal R'Herton: Drums Discografia Reh 1994 A Future Not So Far DT 1996 Scientia Ab Mortuus VHS 1997 Live in São Paulo DT 1999 Peragere Humum et Semem Terrai Abditae VHS 2000 Abditae Semem Live DY 2001 Alesh VHS 2002 Alesh Cerimonials Comp CD 2002 Apeiron (Trinitas Primitiae Opus) Reh 2002 Arqués Adv Promo Track 2003 Equilibrium of Fohat Full-Lenght 2005 Machshevet Habriá (Myths and Conjectures of Creation) Live 2010 In Tenebris Vitam Traho Single 2015 Codex Gnosis Apokryphv: Porta Ex Solis Svrsvm Aqvilonem Fotos Links https://www.facebook.com/Morcrof-598763903568839 Categoria:Bandas Categoria:Doom metal Categoria:São Paulo